


Loose Ends

by hjea



Category: Firefly
Genre: Companions, Gen, Packing, Post-Serenity, Training House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjea/pseuds/hjea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at the Training House weeks after the events on Miranda, Inara wraps up a few loose ends before she can move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 04/19/06.

“So your pirate has stayed alive after all.”    
  
Inara turned away from the crate she was filling and looked at the Companion standing in the doorway of her half packed-up room.    
  
“He’s not a pirate.”    
  
Sheydra smiled and stepped forward, her eyes drifting over the assortment of boxes, some marked to stay with the Training House and some to go.    
  
“Perhaps.” She picked up a silk scarf that had drifted to the floor and idly ran it through her fingers. “I can’t believe you’re leaving us.”    
  
Inara sighed deeply and stepped towards the other woman.    
  
“I just… I can’t stay. Not anymore, not after...”    
  
She took Sheydra’s hand and looked her in the eye.    
  
“You saw the Miranda broadcast?”    
  
Sheydra flinched but inclined her head.    
  
“Then you know what I saw, where we were. I can’t pretend that it never happened.”    
  
Sheydra pulled her hand from Inara’s and shook her head.    
  
“I don’t know if I’ll ever understand, but…” She smiled sadly. “The girls will miss you.”    
  
“And I them, they’re very dear.” Inara turned back to the crate she was packing and nestled a wrapped-up statue in the bottom. “But the guild will send another Companion out to help teach them soon enough. You won’t be alone with them for long.”    
  
Sheydra laughed. “Don’t pretend anyone else will be as good, you’re the best teacher they could have ever had.”    
  
Inara shook her head. “Honestly, Sheydra, I’m not that remarkable.”    
  
“No, Inara.” Sheydra turned and looked at her straight. “Don’t sell yourself short.” She smiled cheekily and handed her an incense holder. “I doubt even your Captain Reynolds would do that.”    
  
Inara opened her mouth to retort, but suddenly Mal was filling up the doorway, looking at the two women with an appraising eye.    
  
“Inara, what else you want hauled to Serenity?”    
  
“Um,” Inara felt a faint blush begin to colour her cheeks and hoped that neither would notice in the dim light. “That box by the door will do for now, Mal.”    
  
Mal opened his mouth as if to say something else, but then seemed to think better of it and instead grabbed the box and left quickly, his grumblings about Buddha statues weighing an allied ton echoing along the empty corridors.    
  
“I suppose he doesn’t look like a pirate.”    
  
Inara looked at Sheydra and shook her head.    
  
“He’s a good man - he tries hard not to be, but he is.” Inara’s eyes lingered on the doorway. “And I’ll be happy on Serenity.”    
  
“You’ve done so many things no Companion would dream of doing, Inara.” Sheydra looked at her closely, “Things I would never do.”    
  
Inara smiled, “I would have never done them either.”    
  
“The guild won’t be happy to let you go. Are you prepared to deal with them?”    
  
Inara squared her shoulders. “I’ll deal with it.”    
  
Sheydra nodded. “I’ll throw them off your trail for awhile, let you get some breathing space.”    
  
Inara shook her head. “Sheydra, you can’t-“    
  
“-In the meantime,” her friend smiled and quickly shook her head, “We should finish packing. You’ll want to be going soon enough.”    
  
Inara ducked her head in thanks as Sheydra pressed a kiss to her forehead.    
  
“Good fortune, mei-mei.”    
  
Inara raised her head.    
  
“And you as well.” 


End file.
